


I Just Twittered To Say 'I Love You'

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Fun and games in the Padalecki-Ackles household.  Sexy, fluffy, semi-dirty boys have a little fun with orgasm denial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Unbeta-ed. And yeah, I used the word 'baby' in a fic. Sue me.

**title.** I Just Twittered To Say 'I Love You'.

**pairing.** j2

**rating/warning.** NC-17. Sexy, fluffy boys. And yeah, I _used_ the word 'baby' in a fic. Sue me.

**words.** 926

**it's about.** Fun and games in the Padalecki-Ackles household. There's not much plot beyond that! Another installment of 'PORN FRIDAYS', and to celebrate nearly 100 members at Jared/Jensen RPS. Thanks to **everyone** who has joined and helped to promote =)

 

 

 

"J'ns'n!"

 

Vowels are absent when Jared curses him through clenched teeth. Jensen can't blame him for the garbled moans - he'd be incoherent too if Jared were handling _Jensen's_ junk like it's his new favorite toy.

 

Which, come to think of it, Jared's dick is pretty much exactly that. His whole _huge_ body is Jensen's latest interest. He'd tag it on Twitter - #jaredscock - if he needed a good laugh. Or if he had time to do ridiculous shit like _make_ an account.

 

He tells Jared as much.

 

"Oh _fuck_ \- seriously, J'nsen?" He spits in his hand and resumes his stroking; it's not as fun when Jared isn't _thisclose_ to losing it. "You're so fuckin' - God! You're so weird."

 

Jensen's not really offended, and _man_ he loves how Jared can curse a blue streak when he's like this.

 

"Better be nice, Jared," he says in time with the slick swipes of his palm. "Could leave you like this for _another_ hour." He takes his hand away away as punctuation.

 

"Unh! Not _fucking funny!_ "

 

"Funny 'ha-ha' or-"

 

"Funny like I'mma-kick-your-ass-to- _Mexico_ funny if you don't wrap your hand back around my fuckin' di-ah!"

 

Jensen smirks - _what?_ \- he's just following orders. He chooses a rhythm that has Jared panting again in no time, only half screamed curses escaping from his lips with any kind of coherence.

 

The night's already been well and truly satisfying - getting Jared to come once with Jensen's fingers knuckle-deep inside of him followed by a marathon fuck Jensen's particularly proud of. That had left Jared hard and straining again, humping up into nothing but air as Jensen slipped out with a wet pop that sent an interested tingle down his spine. Even exhausted he doesn't mind the opportunity to have Jared falling apart in his hands again, this time sounding more fucked-apart and needy than when he was riding his ass back onto Jensen's hand.

 

It's definitely no hardship for Jensen. He's against the headboard, legs splayed wide on the bed with Jared in between. His co-star's back is hot and slick against his chest; their sweat drips languidly down to fall on the sheet below them. His own softened dick slides against Jared's tailbone as the other man writhes, appreciating the stimulation despite already waving the white flag of surrender. Jared's rock hard enough for both of them, the obscenely flushed length bobbing futilely against Jared's stomach, his thigh, whenever Jensen lets go.

 

" _Fuck_ , Jensen - please..."

 

Jared won't touch his erection; his hands are kneading at Jensen's quads, fingers clawing the hard muscled flesh like a cat being scratched in _just_ the right spot.

 

"Haven't gotten my fill of you yet." He cranes to lick across a straining tendon in Jared's neck, absorbing the salty taste.

 

Jared moans loudly at the touch of tongue. "You need me to _fill_ you, baby?"

 

The lick quickly morphs into a sucking bite at Jared's remarkably articulate drawl, bringing a blossom of blood up beneath the skin of Jared's throat and growling.

 

"Cocky _son of a bitch_ , Jare."

 

" _Fuck_ \- you love it."

 

"Shut up."

 

He doesn't trust Jared to follow _that_ order so he takes action, reaching below Jared's balls and gathering the combined slick of _them_ and drawing those wet digits back across Jared's hole. That stimulation shuts him up fast - Jared's jaw snapping closed against further sass.

 

Up over perineum, pressure right behind his sac, and Jensen's rewarded for his good aim by Jared jerking in his arms and taking the Lord's name in some _serious_ vain.

 

"God _fucking_ dammit!"

 

"Gonna wash your mouth out," Jared keens in his grip, spine tensing in a familiar way. "And it _won't_ be with soap."

 

"Oh - _fuck_ -"

 

Jensen strokes with a purpose now, palm gripping tight and twisting looser skin over hard, blood-filled flesh. He adds a spin-of-wrist at the top, reducing Jared to broken whimpers and half-finished syllables of Jensen's name. _So flattering_. A last press of fingers and Jared shudders violently through his orgasm; Jensen's arms lock tightly around him to feel every spasm and contraction.

 

Jensen looks at the clock while Jared catches his breath and descends from the high, becoming a heavier weight against Jensen's chest. _Almost an hour._

 

"Personal record?" Jared asks, voice shaky as he tries to even his breathing. His head is turned and he leans back to nip below Jensen's jaw.

 

"For you, yeah," Jensen drawls, languishing in the gentle bites.

 

Jared yawns. "Beat you, then."

 

Jensen doesn't counter with the fact he's _never_ able to hold off because Jared has the infuriating habit of losing his patience with the game, inevitably sucking Jensen down his throat after twenty minutes.

 

He allows the cuddling for a while before pushing him off.

 

"Other side of the bed, Jare," he shoves, Jared already on the edge of sleep - a side effect of multiple orgasms, they've learned. Jared mutters weak sounds of protest when they're separated but Jensen smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

 

"No wet spots on that side," he mumbles, stretching out next to Jared on the intact half of the California King.

 

A muzzy Jared is an adorable one; he grabs at Jensen until they're closer. So much for no snuggling. Jared leaves the sheets kicked off while they cool down so Jensen doesn't _really_ mind. And even if he did...

 

"Love you," Jensen whispers as a last thought. Maybe Jared's already asleep.

 

"Shut up."

 

Feeling the smirk against the back of his neck, Jensen grins pretty stupidly to himself.

 

_Yeah, okay._

 

 

FIN

 

 

So...This popped in my head last night when I should have been working on Big Bang, but CLEARLY this would never fit into that story, so hey! Porn Friday! Feedback welcomed and appreciated. My other stories can be found [H E R E](http://kelleigh.livejournal.com/222443.html).


End file.
